Nightmare
by BiohazardBrie
Summary: Amber begins to have recurring Nightmares that she thought she had gotten over when she was ten. thanks to Zydrate, they seem to be revisiting her, in hopes to maybe send her a message that could change her life. Will she search deep within herself to discover the meaning behind her horrible dreams?


Amber had no problem going to sleep that night. Though, she knew the only problem would be is waking up the morning of. She did this always, and it scared the crap out of her, but never enough to just—stop! The heiress closed her eyes, letting the neon blue drug hit her body quickly. She could feel it moving in her veins, taking over her blood cells, fooling the air she breathed, and tricking the sober mind.

With in a matter of what seemed like seconds Amber was sleeping, and deeply dreaming. A recurring dream hit her tonight like it did the night prior, and the night before that night. A dream of her favorite child hood story, but more twisted and with a fright. Ever since she was told the story of 'Alice in Wonderland' as a kid, she had these dreams, but they faded at the age of ten.

"Hello…" She called out. She found herself laying by a lake, the color of violet. She looked down and saw herself. No, not Amber, but herself. Carmela Largo. She screamed, but nothing came out.

Her unconscious mind wanted her awake so bad. She couldn't handle this, but Amber also couldn't wake up.

"Hello…" Amber called out again, only to find that the violet water turned black, and was becoming wild tides. She ran, though looked back only to see a man being spat out from the now tar black waters. He was wet, covered in the black water, which dripped slowly like molasses. "Carmela…" He called out in an echoing voice. His smile was crooked and his eyes where deranged.

Amber shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, you've got the wrong girl!" And the heiress began to pick up her feet to run. She couldn't. The black waters from the lake made their way over to her, and formed chains around her ankles.

The man laughed. "But I'm afraid you can't run, nor hide." The man made his way slowly over to her. "Just who are you running from, darling, who is going to hurt you?" He asked her inquisitively.

Amber's eyes widened as she answered him shyly. "You!" She cried out. "Let me go, please, I've got to get home!"

The man shook his head. "No, it's not me who is after you…" He said quietly. He took off his tall wrecked top hat. "I'm the hatter, some say I've gone mad…" He whispered to her. "Now, I'm going to show you something, and I want you to watch, listen to me after, and allow me to help you. I'm going to help you save yourself!" He stated. "You want you go home, you have to cooperate, Miss Largo!"

Amber looked paler than normal. 'Who was this man?' She thought. "It's Amber, Amber Sweet!" She hissed.

The hatter smiled his crooked smile and said, "No, you're just a girl. A girl who still has a chance to save herself!" The hatter then pulled out a chipped tea cup, and a tea pot. He began to pour a neon blue liquid into the cup. It steamed and had a sweet smell to it.

The girls eyes lit up. "Is that—…" She was cut off.

"No!" He assured her. "This is tea, just tea, but…a magic tea." He looked at her. "You with me now, here is where you have to do as I say!" The Hatter tilted the cup to her, but the liquid in side stayed solid. It did not spill.

"Carmela, what do you see?" The hatter asked.

Amber looked at him like he was crazy and shrugged.

"Look again—harder!" He demanded. "Please…"

She nodded. "O-okay…" Amber watched, the liquid, and it began to show a series of things Amber thought to be a familiar mess. If only it were more clear, she could tell him what it was. She continued to watch until the liquid was still. It revealed someone she knew all too well. Herself. As she is now.

"I just see me…" Amber said to him, now confused. "What is your point, I see me, Amber Sweet!?"

"My gosh, you're worse than I!" He said. "You've gone mad, woman!" He stated with a hyper twitch. "No, look into this mirror!" He said, pulling out a broken mirror. "If what you see in that mirror is what you saw in that lake I came from, then…"

"Hey, that's Pavis!" Amber yelled. "Where did you ge-…" Again she was cut short, but by herself as she screamed.

The Hatter jumped. "What, goodness, what?" He asked. "It's just you!"

Amber huffed. "That's not me, that's her!" Amber looked again, and saw Carmela. The young girl who hadn't changed. The girl with all her original genes. "What is this fuckery!?" Amber demanded to know.

The hatter understood that she was still far too lost and naive to figure this out. "Carmela, you're not a monster yet. A lost monster who loves to hurt herself…You're just a girl, but the woman in that cup, is everything you're striving to be. A woman you should pull away from. You're losing yourself, Carmela!" The Hatter said with sorrow.

Amber looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

The Hatter looked as if he had something to say, or do. To make her understand, but as he began to open his funny shaped mouth A cut ripped through him and everything became a bright light.

Amber shot up from her dream, hot, anxious, and confused. "What in hell!?" She screamed, then sighed. Realizing it was a dream. A horrible one at that. Amber looked around only to notice she was in her room. She leaned over, and looked into a mirror. She was still her familiar self. Amber Sweet. Just as she began to settle, just as her Valets came into her room.

She pulled her hair back and smiled softly. "I'm fine…" She assured them, and sent the away. She laid back down, but didn't dare close her eyes. It was morning. Morning again, and she hadn't any idea what to make of this dream that kept haunting her.


End file.
